Sentimentos à tona
by th1ag02
Summary: Depois de terminada a saga Sinnoh ash se preocupa com um desafio maior ainda: O amor. Ele repara que está apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga, e precisa fazer de tudo para contar a ela! Reviews são bem vindas! AshxMay  AAMayL


**Não sou dono de Pokémon e de nenhum de seus personagens**

Fic AAMay, AshXMay. May não estava presente na saga Sinnoh, mas eu a coloquei para fazer a história ter mais sentido

**Sentimentos à tona**

Depois de perder a liga Sinnoh, Ash, May, Dawn e Brock voltavam para Pallet para repor as energias e pensar em qual seria seu próximo destino.

(Pikachu está presente com eles mais como eu não tenho intenção de descrever pokémons nessa fic, eu provavelmente só vou mencioná-lo se houver alguma batalha durante a história)

- Eu não acredito nisso – disse Ash

- O que foi Ash? – disse Dawn

- Foram quatro ligas e nenhuma vitória

- Mas e a liga laranja?

- Aquela não conta, eu precisei apenas de quatro insígnias e fui direto para a final, e ela nem é contada como liga oficial

- Como assim? – perguntou Dawn

- As Ilhas Laranjas pertencem ao continente de Kanto. Portanto, assim como a batalha da fronteira, é considerada como um campeonato de 2º divisão do continente – respondeu Brock, com aquele ar de sempre de quem sabe tudo

- Exato – disse Ash – E apesar de eu reconhecer minhas habilidades, eu me pergunto o porque de eu nunca vencer. Isso me faz me sentir meio para baixo

- Isso não significa nada Ash – disse May – Você é um ótimo treinador, o melhor pra mim, e só de ter essa força, essa vontade e esse espírito de competidor, isso já lhe faz um vencedor para mim

Ash corou bruscamente, a May o incentivando? Isso normalmente ficava para Brock

- O.. Obri.. Obrigado May. Isso significa muito para mim, você é demais

May também começou a corar levemente ao elogio do amigo, o que fez Brock e Dawn rirem pelos cantos

- O que foi? perguntou Ash – Qual é a graça?

- Nenhuma Ash – disse Dawn imaginando como Ash podia ser tão distraído

- Sério gente – disse May – O que foi?

A May também não fica atrás – pensou Dawn

- Esqueça – disse Brock – Vamos logo, pois logo estaremos em Pallet

Brock e Dawn continuaram andando deixando Ash e May para trás, confusos com o que aconteceu

- Você entendeu? – perguntou Ash

- Não – respondeu May

Nessa hora os dois notaram que acabaram ficando sozinhos e ambos ficaram vermelhos

- E..Então, sobre o que eu estava fa..falando antes – disse May – Não se preocupe com as ligas pra mim você sempre será o melhor

Ash conseguiu ficar ainda mais constrangido

- Va..valeu May. Me sinto muito mais confiante agora

E ele não estava mentindo, muitas pessoas tentavam animar Ash quando ele se sentia mal, e normalmente ninguém conseguia e ele se esquecia com o tempo, mas ela realmente conseguiu fazê-lo sentir-se melhor

- Ei vocês – gritou Dawn – se demorarem muito vamos deixá-los

- Certo – gritou os ambos, e saíram correndo para alcançar seus amigos

Depois de mais alguns minutos andando, Pallet já era visível para os rapazes, e depois de mais alguns minutos eles já estavam na porta da casa de Ash, onde entraram e encontraram a Mãe de Ash sentada na sala assistindo TV

- Mãe – estou em casa

- Meu filho, que bom vê-lo – disse Delia abraçando seu filho tão forte que chegava a sufocá-lo – Por que não me avisou que voltaria tão rápido? Eu teria preparado algo como uma festa

- Não se preocupe com isso

- Imagine filho, faz tanto tempo que não o vejo, vou preparar um mega jantar para nós – disse Delia que somente agora havia reparado nas outras pessoas

- Meu Deus. Eu não os vi ai, por favor entrem

- Olá senhora Ketchun, é bom vê-la novamente – disse Brock

- É mesmo – disse May

- Obrigada. E quem é você? – disse Delia olhando para Dawn

- Mãe, essa é a Dawn, ela é lá de Sinnoh, estava nos acompanhando também

- Muito prazer Dawn

- É todo meu senhora Ketchun

- Mas vamos entrando que eu vou preparar algo para vocês comerem, devem estar com fome depois dessa viagem

Todos seguiram a mãe de Ash, e May também mas foi segurada pelo braço por Ash

- O que foi Ash? – perguntou May

- É q..que e..eu tenho algo para te dizer – disse Ash que começou a corar

- E o que é? – perguntou May que também começara a corar

- Bem é que.. eu.. sabe..tipo que..

- Sim? - Disse May com uma luz de ansiedade nos olhos

- Ei vocês dois não vão vir? – perguntou Delia que voltara para buscar os dois

- Sim mãe, desculpe – disse Ash – Vamos May

- Mas e o que você queria me dizer? – perguntou May

- Eu falo uma outra hora

- Há, tudo bem – respondeu may com uma voz meio decepcionada e seguindo Ash até a cozinha

Ash se sentou e começou a apreciar a refeição com seus amigos, infelizmente ele estava um pouco triste, afinal sua conversa com May havia sido interrompida por sua mãe

- Ash querido, o que aconteceu? – perguntou sua mãe – você parece estar um pouco triste. A comida não está boa?

- Claro que não mãe, está ótima e não se preocupe, eu estou bem – disse Ash olhando para May, que não reparou o garoto olhando-a, e corou um pouco

Porém sua mãe havia reparado e percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ela havia interrompido uma conversa particular de Ash e May e se sentiu mal com isso

Após o almoço, Ash deixou sua casa para andar um pouco e também pensar sobre algumas coisas que recentemente o preocupavam

É tão estranho – ele pensou – Um ano atrás eu olharia para May e veria apenas uma garota, agora é diferente, eu a vejo e enxergo uma garota bonita, sexy e que me faz ficar vermelho sempre que penso nela. Eu sei o que é isso, eu só estava escondendo, mas a verdade é que... Eu estou apaixonado pela May

Ash reparou que havia gastado quase uma hora inteira pensando em como esse sentimento havia explodido, e decidiu que deveria voltar para casa e contar para May, só que não era tão fácil

Não ter experiência no assunto me faz sentir um pouco inseguro. E se ela me rejeitar? Como vamos continuar sendo amigos dessa maneira. Não sei o que fazer

Quando reparou, ele já estava em sua casa, e assim que entrou encontrou sua mãe sentada no sofá assistindo TV

- Ash querido venha cá

- Sim mãe

- Desculpe por ter atrapalhado sua declaração para May mais cedo

Ash corou tanto que parecia um pimentão

- O...o.. que? – disse Ash – Mãe que é isso de onde tirou essa idéia

- Ora, sou sua mãe, sei de tudo. Não tenha vergonha Ash, você escolheu muito bem, ela é uma garota incrível

Ash reparou que já havia perdido essa disputa, sua mãe já sabia, e quem mais sabia? Será que era tão óbvio assim?

- Mãe ta na cara que eu não posso mentir para você – disse o garoto – Eu realmente estou apaixonado por ela, mas esqueça, não vai rolar

- Você ainda não tem certeza querido. Tome – disse Delia estendendo dois papeis para seu filho

- O que é isso?

- Dois ingressos para o parque da cidade – disse Delia – Convide a May

- Mãe, eu.. eu não sei

- Não seja medroso Ash. Você não precisa dizer nada a ela, só a convide, senão eu a convidarei e você não quer que eu faça isso quer?

Não. Ash não queria isso, que tipo de constrangimento sua mãe poderia colocá-lo ao convidar May para ir no parque com seu filho?

- Tudo bem eu a chamo

E assim saiu

Enquanto isso no quarto onde estavam hospedadas May e Dawn

- Então May, quando vai falar para o Ash que você está afim dele? – perguntou Dawn

May ficou completamente vermelha

- D..do q..que você está falando? – perguntou May – Eu não gosto dele desse jeito

- Sei, sabe porque eu pensei? Por que outro dia você deixou seu diário nas minhas coisas e eu acabei lendo um pouquinho

- Vo..você leu o meu diário? – perguntou May assustada

- Eu juro que foi por puro impulso meu de saber de fofocas. E acabei vendo que muitas páginas estavam escritas "Ash & May" várias vezes, todas com coração em volta

- Eu..eu.. você...

- E também achei legal como você se auto intitulava como May Ketchun

- Não vo..você não entende...

- E também como você já tinha idéias para o nome de seus filhos, sabe, eu gosto de Ricky Ketchun também e...

- CHEGA – gritou May – Ta bom eu confesso, eu gosto dele, eu estou apaixonada, está feliz?

- Ainda não – disse Dawn – Falta você dizer isso a ele

- Você só pode estar brincando – disse May – Ele provavelmente nem sabe que eu existo, tudo o que ele pensa é pokémon e batalhas. Ele...provavelmente não gosta de mim

- Não seja dura com você mesma – disse Dawn – Nunca vai saber se não falar nada. Mesmo que ele não goste, sua confissão pode ser o chute inicial para ele começar a notá-la e talvez porque não, se apaixonar por você

- Eu não sei, mesmo que fosse assim, eu sou muito envergonhada com essas coisas e ainda mais com todos vocês aqui...

- Quer dizer que se tivesse uma chance de ficar sozinha com ele, você diria?

- Não garanto que eu diria mais, seria bem mais fácil

Enquanto isso, no caminho até o quarto de May, Ash havia pensado que talvez fosse uma boa idéia levá-la ao parque. Estando sozinho com ela, talvez ele não tivesse tanta vergonha e conseguisse até falar tudo para May

- Certo, vou fazer isso – disse o garoto – Do que adianta ficar nessa dúvida para sempre? E mesmo que ela me rejeite, não me arrependerei disso

Ele bateu na porta

- May? Sou eu, Ash você está ai?

- Sim – ele a ouviu dizer – pode entrar

Ele entrou e encontrou May e Dawn sentadas na cama

Droga, com a Dawn aqui eu acho que não conseguirei

- Sim Ash? O que quer? - Perguntou May

Nessa hora Dawn não sabia se ficava ou ia embora, ela queria muito ver no que ia dar, mas acabou achando que fosse mais fácil para ambos se eles estivessem sozinhos

- Bem, acho que vou lá embaixo assistir um pouco de televisão com a senhora Ketchun

E assim Dawn saiu deixando os dois sozinhos

- Então, o que deseja Ash?

- Bem, queria saber se você estaria afim de ir até o parque da cidade

- Claro Ash, eu adoro parques – disse May sorrindo – Quem mais vai?

- B..bem na ver..verdade, só eu e você – respondeu o garoto corando

- Nossa – disse May também corando – Claro que eu vou com você Ash. Mas isso é tipo um, sabe, um en..encontro?

- Se você quiser – disse Ash corando ainda mais

- Claro, é que se for um encontro eu tenho que me arrumar melhor. Não posso ir desse jeito – disse May olhando para suas habituais roupas de jornada vermelha e sua bandana

- Tenha o tempo que for necessário May

- Então vou tomar um banho e me trocar e daqui uns 30 minutos já estou pronta

- Certo – disse Ash saindo do quarto, indo se arrumar também

Ao sair, Ash foi para seu próprio quarto e deu de cara com Brock

- Então vai sair com a May não é? – disse Brock sorrindo

- É isso ai – respondeu Ash

- Fico feliz que você esteja tomando uma iniciativa. Quer alguns conselhos?

Ash não sabia se era uma boa idéia pegar conselhos de amor com Brock, afinal, ele havia paquerado pelo menos 300 garotas desde que se conheceram e levado fora de todas as 300

- Por que não né? – disse Ash

- Na verdade eu vou lhe dar apenas um conselho, mas que é o melhor. Seja você mesmo, não tente mudar só para impressionar a May, ela gosta de você do jeito que você é. Se você fizer isso e não der nenhuma mancada não há motivos para se preocupar

Ash achou estranho, pois estava se sentindo melhor. Talvez no final das contas Brock realmente entendesse de garotas, ele apenas era azarado

- Valeu Brock. Não vou esquecer

- Ótimo. Agora venha, vou lhe ajudar a escolher uma boa roupa

30 minutos depois Ash já estava esperando por May, ele estava bem vestido, com um jeans preto, uma camisa e um bonito colete e é claro, tirou o boné e ajeitou o cabelo

- Ainda acho que você deveria usar um terno – disse Delia

- Mãe eu não vou me casar com a May. Só vou levá-la ao parque

Nessa hora May desceu as escadas, ela também estava bem arrumada, ela decidiu não usar um vestido e também estava de jeans e uma blusa branca. Ela também havia tirado sua bandana e ajeitado seu cabelo

- Nossa – disse Ash – Você está linda May

- Obrigada Ash – respondeu corando – Você também está ótimo

- Bem estamos indo – disse Ash

- Divirtam-se queridos – disse Delia

- É, desculpe não irmos juntos – disse Brock – Mas Dawn e eu estamos loucos por uma pizza então vamos comer uma

- Tudo bem então – disse Ash

E assim foram Ash e May em direção ao parque que ficava bem perto da casa de Ash, bem no centro da praça da cidade

- O que quer fazer primeiro? – perguntou Ash

- Bem já que estamos em um parque, vamos nos divertir, eu adoro montanha russa

- Então é pra lá que vamos – disse Ash segurando na mão de May e puxando-a em direção da montanha russa

Durante as horas que se passaram Ash e May tiveram uma de suas melhores noites, e depois de pelo menos 3 horas indo em montanha russa, loopings e vários outros brinquedos de tirar o fôlego, ambos estavam bem cansados

- Então aonde vamos agora May? – disse Ash

- Escolhe você

- Certo, vamos naquele ali – disse Ash apontando para uma casa do terror

- Bem, pensando melhor acho que eu vou escolher o próximo – disse May com uma voz meio assustada

- O que houve May?

- É que eu não gosto muito desse tipo de atração

- Bem, se você ficar com medo. Pode se segurar em mim se quiser – disse Ash corando

- Bem, se é assim, tudo bem – disse May também bem vermelha

Durante o percurso da casa do terror, May ficou o tempo todo com os olhos fechados porém não soltou Ash por nenhum momento, ela ficou o tempo todo segurando no braço do jovem e de certa forma se sentiu protegida.

Ash por outro lado também se sentiu ótimo, ele nem havia prestado atenção nos fantasmas, vampiros ou qualquer outra coisa que estivesse por lá ele só pensava na garota que estava ao seu lado agarrada a ele

Depois disso eles pensaram que já era uma boa hora para irem jantar, e assim foi. Eles se dirigiram até o restaurante mais chique e caro da cidade.

- Ash tem certeza de que quer vir aqui? Parece muito caro

- Não se preocupe com isso May, eu cuido de tudo – disse Ash – Por que você não vai sentando que eu já volto

Enquanto May se acomodava Ash foi até a sala da gerência do restaurante e deu de cara com um velho amigo

- Oi Tracey – disse Ash

- Oi Ash. Quando voltou pra Pallet?

- Hoje mesmo. Parece que o negócio anda bem

- Nem me fale, eu quase nunca estou aqui. Ainda prefiro ser o ajudante do grande professor Carvalho, mas também preciso de grana né?

- Todos precisamos amigo

- Mas o que veio fazer aqui

- Eu trouxe a May e...

- Trouxe uma garota?

- Sim

- Então é tudo por conta da casa amigo

- Obrigado cara, mas eu pagarei por tudo que consumir, só que num futuro não muito distante

- Grande Ash, não se preocupe. Agora vá, não a deixe esperando

- Valeu, Até mais

Ash voltou para a mesa onde May estava sentada

- Pronto acho que já podemos pedir – disse Ash

O Jantar foi bem calmo com poucas palavras de Ash e May, ambos ainda estavam constrangidos por estarem sozinho, tanto foi que ambos terminara de comer sem falarem quase nada um com o outro

- Bem acho que já podemos ir embora – disse Ash

- Espere Ash. Você não quer dançar...comigo? – disse May apontando para a pista de dança do restaurante

Ash corou bruscamente com o pedido de May, afinal ele não dançava bem

- May, eu não sou muito bom nisso e não quero lhe fazer passar vergonha

- Não se preocupe, eu te guio, por favor! – disse May num tom sexy do qual Ash não pode recusar

- Tudo bem

May guiou Ash até a pista de dança e colocou suas mão em sua cintura enquanto ela abraçou o pescoço do garoto, mostrando os movimento que ele deveria fazer para conseguir dançar perfeitamente, e ele estava indo muito bem

- Viu? Não é tão difícil – disse May

- Eu nunca tinha dançado antes, sabe estava meio nervoso, mas você soube ensinar

- Ou você que soube aprender

Continuaram a dançar durante o que pareceu horas para os dois, já que ambos estavam curtindo esse momento

- Acho que poderia ficar assim para sempre – disse May, encostando sua cabeça no ombro de Ash

- Eu também adoraria

Ficaram assim por mais algum tempo. Ash estava pensando em como era bom sentir o corpo de May ao seu, ou em como o perfume que ela estava usando o deixava ainda mais louco por ela, ele pensou sobre várias coisas, do dia em que se conheceram, do dia em que se apaixonou por ela, no dia em que ele pensou que poderia perdê-la se ela fosse para Jotho com o Drew, mais isso não aconteceu, ele a convenceu a ir com ele para Sinnoh, ele pensou sobre as coisas que ele gostaria de falar para ela nesse exato momento mais que não tinha coragem por causa de sua vergonha. Até que ele confundiu a imaginação com a realidade e disse:

- Posso lhe dar um beijo?

May o olhou pasma e Ash não ficou atrás, podia jurar que estava apenas sonhando acordado, mas não, ele realmente falara isso, e agora? O primeiro pensamento de ash foi de que May gritaria e provavelmente lhe daria um tapa e sairia correndo do restaurante lhe deixando sozinho. Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu

- Na verdade, você DEVE fazer isso Ash – disse May sorrindo e levantando a cabeça para receber o beijo

Foi à vez de Ash ficar assustado, mais não perdeu tempo e rapidamente pressiono seu lábios contra os de May, aplicando um beijo que há muito tempo ambos esperavam, foi um beijo demorado e apaixonado, depois de algum tempo, Ash quebrou o beijo por falta de ar, pois se isso os tivesse atrapalhado, provavelmente teriam ficado para sempre daquele jeito

Depois que se separaram Ash e May ficaram se encarando, ambos bem vermelhos

- Acho que já está na hora de dizer tudo – disse ash – May, eu te amo muito, e quero estar sempre com você

Nesse exato momento May começou a chorar

- O que houve May? – perguntou Ash assustado com a reação da garota – Você sabe que não precisa corresponder aos meus sentimentos, eu só achei que era hora de cont...

- Não é isso seu bobo – disse May sorrindo – Eram lagrimas de felicidade porque eu também te amo Ash e fico tão feliz por ser correspondida, sabe, eu estava num sofrimento enorme por achar que você poderia não sentir o mesmo

- Eu também, mas se não dissesse, provavelmente me arrependeria pelo resto de minha vida

- Estou feliz por estarmos juntos

- Agora e para sempre

Ash e May voltavam para casa, e dessa vez de mãos dadas

- Imagine o que o Max vai dizer quando descobrir isso – disse May

- Como assim? – perguntou Ash

- Ora, você é o herói dele, e agora meu namorado. Aposto que ele vai achar isso nojento

Chegando em casa Ash e May foram recepcionados por Delia, Dawn e Brock que estavam assistindo televisão

- E então, como foram queridos? – disse Delia

- E precisa perguntar? – disse Brock apontando para as mão de Ash e May que ainda se seguravam

- Bem – disse Ash – Podemos dizer que tudo acabou bem

- Até que enfim – disse Dawn – Vocês não sabem o sufoco que foi fazer isso acontecer, eu já estava ficando aborrecida

- Mas obrigada por isso Dawn – disse May – Você me encorajou

- Mãe, Brock, vocês também me ajudaram

- Não foi nada queridos agora acho que é uma boa hora para cama, pois já passou da meia noite certo? – disse Delia

Durante a noite, Ash pensou em como seria a vida dos dois daqui para frente, afinal, ele sairia em uma nova jornada, mas e May? Será que ele iria junto? E se não houvesse concursos nesses lugares? Ele poderia perdê-la para o Drew. Ash resolveu pensar nisso apenas pela manhã. No dia seguinte Ash acordou bem cedo, pois não conseguira dormir direito, e assim desceu para a cozinha para tomar café. Chegando lá viu que a luz estava acessa, e entrando na cozinha viu May sentada, com uma caneca na mão

- Oi May

- Oi Ash. O que faz aqui? Madrugou?

- Pois é, estive pensando em algumas coisas, e bateu uma fome

- Deixe que eu te preparo algo

- Não precisa May

- Ora, como não? Sou sua namorada! Deixe-me fazer algo de legal para você

May preparou uma ótima refeição para Ash com tudo que tinha direito, ovos, bacon, torradas e suco. Ela viu com felicidade seu namorado comer tudo com muita satisfação

- E então? Perguntou May

- Estava maravilhoso – respondeu Ash

- Sobre o que estava pensando?

- É que, queria saber para onde você vai agora?

- Como assim? Vou para onde você for

- Mas e se não houver concursos lá?

- Lá onde?

- Sei lá. Para o lugar que eu vou

- Ora, irei assim mesmo

- Mas você estaria desistindo do seu sonho para me acompanhar

- E o que é 1 ano? Ainda tem muito pela frente Ash, e isso jamais me afastaria de você. E alem do mais, ainda sou nove nesse papo de jornada e tal, jamais iria para algum lugar sozinha. Portanto eu fico com você

- Puxa May, isso é muito legal da sua parte, mas nem sei para onde eu vou

- Que tal para Nefassa? – disse uma voz de trás deles

Ash e May se viraram e viram que Brock estava de pé na porta

- Para onde? – perguntou Ash

- O continente de Nefassa, fica a noroeste de Houen. Eles possuem a liga mais difícil do mundo, e também tem concursos

- Então não há o que discutir Ash vamos para lá – disse May

- Exato - respondeu Ash

Duas semanas depois a turma já estava pronta para partir

- Para onde vai Brock? – Perguntou Delia

- Vou voltar para Pewter, vou reassumir o ginásio por alguns tempos e depois sairei em uma nova jornada

- E você Dawn?

- Vou explorar o continente de Kanto e participar dos concursos daqui

- Ash querido?

- Vou para Nefassa, para a liga mais difícil do mundo

- E você May?

- Eu irei aonde o Ash for – disse May segurando na mão de Ash

- Muito bem – disse Delia, eu os desejo boa sorte

E assim cada um foi para um lado, Brock para Pewter, Dawn foi participar dos concursos de Kanto e Ash e May para o novo continente chamado Nefassa.

- Ash! Diga que me ama – disse May

- É claro que eu te amo may, do fundo do meu coração

Ouvindo isso ela o beijou mais uma vez e assim como no restaurante, poderiam ficar daquele jeito para sempre, mais a vida continua, e uma nova vida começava ao mesmo tempo, a vida de Ash e May. Juntos para sempre.


End file.
